-SCRAMBLED TRANSMISSION-
PSA REPORT START: Three days ago, one of our comm centers near the Kvark systems received a scrambled message. Transmission Start: =%+5t;FM^-84=Xr79EMB5uU->:..N=%13OO=%+6&5upDs=$]eQ84>oh:f9kZ5u^9O00rW15u (?3:f9kZ8Q88^78kj*:.\/G9N*'":.-3q5upDs6VgHE9N=JL6n^hn6UagN7787t83p2t8PW5 R;H?4]<(Tk\01\N*:bPC7:f:(i7863G<)Xo*;FM^'770LB;aF;Z=Ub]I$;aVh:dIuJ+B2,Z5 uU->:.,Nu%15p08PMcU8QJ8Y00r?)9gMHO+@/mo+@/Cr8Q/&G+B2,Z9L2f(6r-lZ+B1m#8Q$ 7R9C1+@JXs<)Q^`<(Tk\02tA<9hA)G<(Tk\%13OO5uL'@:/=qb779X702kk;9hA: Transmission End. Two pictures were attached to the transmission https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/44650710/auerobia.png https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/44650710/fallofaeurobiaeditscramble.jpg Scans of the images confirm that the planet is an old colony that we lost contact with approximately thirty years ago, Aeurobia. Work on decoding the message is underway, will hopefully be done within the next cycles. Our decoders are aware of what kind of situation, or maybe even threat this can pose, and have sped up their work accordingly. PSA REPORT END. REPORT UPDATE START: Our technicians have been successful in translating parts of the transmission, and decoding another, far more disturbing image from the transmission. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/44650710/fuckingoddamn.jpg What it looks like is some... Creature, rising from the corpse of an Aeurobian soldier. As of yet we have no confirmation of what race it may be, and should be considered a major threat if we ever encounter it. But onto the contents of the transmission, our technicians did translate parts of it. "WE AR9EMB5uU-T/ASCENDED WE HAVE WATCHED PRIMATES/AVIANS/PRIMITIVES/4<(Tk\01\N*:bPC7:f:(i7863G<)Xo*;FM^'770LB;aF;Z=Ub]I$;aVh:dIuJ+B2,Z5 uU->:.,Nu%15p08PMcU8QJ8Y06r-lZ+B1m#8QION/HELP/IMPROVEMENTS ARE NECESSARRY PREfF:JXY_+@/aj+@/@^78Qr+<(KGL;BSFp<(/H/:.-a$;aWuK6q'j<71BS5$;XPB ASCEND 02tA<9hA)G<(TkS/ANIMAL@JXs<)Q^`<(Tk\\%13OO5uL'702kk;9hA: L^78kj*:.\/G9N*'":.-3q5upDs6VgHE9N=JL6n^hn6UagN7787t83p2t8PTHEIR WEAPON15p08PMcU8QJ8Y00r?)9gMHO THEIR FAT@:/=qb779XENDENCE OR F0r?)9gMHO+@/mo+@/Cr8Q/&G+B2,Z9L2f(ERMINATION" It doesn't make much sense so far, but our techs promised they'd have the complete message by this saturday, let's see if they can deliver. REPORT UPDATE END. REPORT UPDATE START: Our technicians caught up another transmission from Aeurobia. Transcription start: Tech 1: Hey, brought you some coffee. Tech 2: Man, it's been quiet lately. Tech 1: Other than the transmission we got a cycle back I guess. Tech 2: Yeah man, that shit's weird as, "Ascended"? What's that supposed to mean Tech 1: No idea man. Tech 2: Hey look, we're getting a signal! Tech 1: From where? Tech 2: It's from Aeurobia! Tech 1: Shit, patch that in! plays Tech 2/1: What the hell?! Tech 2: We need to contact the decoders! Tech 1: Roger that. End. Transmission here: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/44650710/ohno.wav This situation is getting stranger and stranger, our forces have been put up to medium alert and have started the approach on Aeurobia. REPORT UPDATE END. REPORT UPDATE START. Our technicians have been showing strange behaviour, sometimes even outright refusing to leave their listening post, so we'd have to force them away. We're starting to think this transmission may be very perilous, even more so than before. No translation process or images intercepted today, but we did catch a distress call from an isolated 4th Expeditionary Ionian company. Attached was one picture: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/44650710/4th_exp_vs_hybrodsscrambled.jpg Whatever this thing from Aeurobia is, it's dangerous. We're suggesting to high command that we go to high alert and send a force to investigate Aeurobia. PS. More coffee would be appreciated. REPORT UPDATE END. REPORT UPDATE START: The transmission.... It speaks. Our technicians and even I are working all hours to investigate this. PS. I truly think whe nthe galax ygoes to shit we need more fucking coffee i swear to god linda if you don't get me a coffe i wi- REPORT UPDATE END. REPORT UPDATE START: WE... We have it, the translation! It's done! "WE ARE THE NEXT/ASCENDED WE HAVE WATCHED PRIMATES/AVIANS/PRIMITIVES/ANIMALS AND HAVE CONCLUDED/ACCEPTED THAT INTERVENTION/HELP/IMPROVEMENTS ARE NECESSARRY PRIMITIVES/ANIMALS ARE ADVISED TO LAY DOWN THEIR WEAPONS/TOOLS AND ACCEPT THEIR FATE/END/ASCENDENCE OR FACE DESTRUCTION/TERMINATION" It's... It's beckoning us, the ascended, the next, we are COMING PRAISE THE HIVEMIND UPATEDADEDDDDDddd WE ARE ONE WE ARE THE MIND WERE PART OF IT ARE PART OF IT DEFACE HUMANIT YAND REVEL THE NETXT SETPT DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED DEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHEDDEHUMANIZE YOURSELVES AND FACE TO BLOODSHED PSA HIGH COMMAND REPORT UPDATE; TASK FORCE ALPHA TWO ONE: After several erratic, and increasingly disturbing reports from the Aeurobia investigation facility, our task force was sent in. Amongst dead techs, we found mutilated and disfigured corpses, and a single remaining tech roaming the facility. According to our pointman, he went on about something about "the next", a term/name found throughout the reports they sent, regarding their sanity throughout this, however, it's safe to assume we can disregard it being dangerous. After rambling on about "the next", the technician lunged at the pointman, who promptly took him down with a well placed shot. The facility has been deactivated, and with the state the technicians fell to, it's doubtful that it'll be reactivated. PSA REPORT END.